madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zod
Plot The evil Zod returns, demanding to know from Daffy where Bugs and Lola are. Possible Script (Usual opening song) (camera slowly zooms into Zod's lair in Krypton.) Feora: '''We will find them... '''Zod: (angerly shouts) Why did you let her escape? Feora: It's not my fault, that stupid bunny has friends everywhere Zod: Friends?....Where? Feora: Well, the two human girls sure know a lot about her, that dumb duck, the duck's girlfriend, and the others, they are living in a house near the woods. Zod: I want you to go a spy on our new little friends...i want to know where Kalel and Lola are!. (Feora and Thankon then fly away) (Meanwhile while at the goodies...In the kitchen..) Lyndsey: I hope Lola has got to Bugs ok? Daffy: '''She has, i had a text from her last night. She's arrived at Krypton around midnight. '''Jack: She'll be safe Sheeba: Just hope that Zod dosn't ever find them Tom: Who is this Zod anyway? Daffy: He's supposed to be a evil generial, who fought against Bug's father, but his dad went into hiding and had Zod, Feora and the robot imprisoned, but they escaped..leaving Bugs to defeat him, but now he's back. Lyndsey Duck: That's horrible! what if he knows that we helped Lola escape? Lyndsey: Then if he does, we'll be ready for him! (Outside of the house..) Feora: (In a sinister voice) This is the house..Thunkan, i want you to keep an eye on the ones who know the girl bunny and get every room in the house...then send them to Zod. (While back in Krypton, Zod watches the house and spots Daffy talking to Lyndsey Duck about Bugs and Lola) Zod: Let's see what that that huge trash can as sent back! Daffy: '''(On Zod's screen) Ok Lyndsey, We need to set up a trap for Zod, now we should do traps for the other two and then we can kick their butts into jail!!! '''Lyndsey Duck: (On Zod's Screen) I hope they throw away the key too, i hope Bug's dad was taking care of them Zod: '''(Looking evily pleased) Ahh! it looks like them two have got something to do with Kalel's whereabouts... (Zod then tells Feora and Thunkan through a headpiece to meet him in the woods) (In the Woods) '''Feora: Have you found anything? Zod: Yes actually, that duck and his grlfriend know where Kalel and Lola are! What did you find? Feora: Well, the two human girls know more than they're letting on...maybe they are back at Krypton, shall i kidnap them? Zod: No! not yet my darling. Go to Krypton, and search every car, town and building i want to see Kalel and Lola alive! while i go and interrogate the ducks. (The goodies are in the front of the house waiting for Zod) Tiffany: Are you sure this is gonna work Daffy? Daffy: (sarcasticly) Of course, im full of luck! have i ever done anything wrong? (Then a bag of tools fall on him)...Mother! Pebbles: (Looks up and points) He's here! Zod: (while floating in the air) Awwww! is this for me? you shouldn't have (Then throws slimeballs and webs at the other goodies) Daphne: Yuck! my dress Zod: (to Daffy) It looks like you and your girlfriend know alot about the missing rabbits? Lyndsey Duck: What rabbits? we know nothing about any rabbits? Goodies: (all) Yeah! nothing Zod: Well if you wont tell me....(then grabs Lyndsey Duck and flies away) Lyndsey Duck: (shouts) Daffyyyyyy!! Hellllp! Daffy: Lyndsey! No!, we gotta help her!, Skipper, fly me to Krypton! Skipper: Erh, you do know penguins cant fly! Daffy: Your some help!, Betty, fly me to Krypton! Atomic Betty: Where's Krypton? (Meanwhile at Krypton) Lyndsey Duck: I told you i dont know where Bugs and Lola are! Zod: Liar!, iv'e been watching you and your boyfriend talking about them, hiding them! Feora; Want me to beat her up? get the truth out of her Zod; No! i know a way....Thunkain, get the Shark Lyndsey Duck: Shark! (with Lyndsey tied up above the shark, Zod orders her to reveal the truth) Zod: You can't get out of this one...now reveal where they are! Lyndsey Duck: (struggling due to the rope) No! Feora: Just dunk her in! Lyndsey Duck: (screaming) Don't! Daffy: (shouts) Let her go Zid....I mean Zod! Zod: Oh Look it's the duck.....you took your time?..can't even be bothered to save his own girlfriend! Daffy: Well im here ain't i? Zod: (shouts) Feora, pull the switch....let her die Lyndsey Duck/Daffy: (shout) No!! (as Lyndsey Duck falls..Daffy saves her) Lyndsey Duck: Oh Daffy! My hero (Then kisses him) Zod: You can't escape me!...Thunkian get him Daffy; (whispers to Lyndsey Duck) Go and run as fast as you can Lyndsey Duck; What about you? Daffy: I'll be fine...just go (Zod notices that Lyndsey Duck is running and decides to chase her) Cast in Order of Appearence *Sonya Walger........................Faora *Jeff Bergman........................Zod *Katie McGlynn..........................Lyndsey *Joe Alaskey.................Daffy *Johnny Depp........................Jack *Ronni Anacona.......................Sheeba *Richard Kind..................Tom *Jennifer Tilly.....................Tiffany *BJ Smith..................Pebbles *Grey DeLisle...................Daphne *Tom McGrath.......................Skipper *Tajja Isan......................Atomic Betty Category:Fan-Character Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers Category:Fandom